thegangtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Raquel
Short Description Raquel is the tall blonde leader of The Gang™. Personality and Traits Raquel is the arguable leader of The Gang™, although if you do argue with her you're going to lose or get punched in the face or both. She's leader for a reason. She's quite cunning and clever, and can come up with a quip to a remark almost immediately. Not to mention she is the one that plans almost everything for The Gang™ with these skills. She is also hardworking and gets thing done, most of the time with great skill. She's very outspoken and is not afraid to argue for her beliefs. Basically, she talks a lot. A lot of the time she uses sarcasm as well. She can, at times, be seen as sociopathic. There are multiple times in the stories where it is shown that she has little care for others, giving her the ability to violently attack Furchner without any remorse. This also gives her the ability to use her necromancy powers with easy and not care if scars others for life. Along with this, she's very brash and argumentative. As previously referenced to, she is willing to fight and argue for what she believes in. She's also not one to give up or lose easily. Abilities The Milk In story one, Raquel is seen with minimal powers. She has shapeshifting abilities, as it is shown she runs around with Alexis as a cat. She also has nine lives. It is not known whether these abilities will be used in the future because neither of them are mentioned again thus far. The Dare Again, Raquel is seen with minimum powers. Actually, she has no supernatural powers in this story. The Flip This is where Raquel gets most of her prominent powers. Each of her powers are activated by her saying a meme. She has teleportation, where she has to bellow "S U C C" for it to go through. She also has necromancy and puppetry powers, which she has to whisper "you just got ����BEANED���� on". Every time she activates these powers her eyes will turn a ghostly glowing white. The Return Thus far, she has shown no new abilities. She was able to summon EdgeMart by saying "Dark CVS show me the forbidden DieQuil" but thats not much of an ability. Quotes “That’s my favorite song!” (The Milk, page 2) “Dick Cheney made money off the Iraq war.” (The Dare, page 4) "S U C C" (The Flip, page 11) “Alright I’m already tired of your presence." (The Flip, page 20) "whisper. when you have the baby godzilla, whisper to it "hi, baby godzilla" in a very soft voice." (The Flip, page 21) “Why am I always the person to break up this romancey stuff and remind y'all to get back to work? Anyway, break up this romancey stuff and get back to work.” (The Flip, page 23) “Dominic, if you're uncomfortable with just one punch, I suggest you step outside for the rest of the show.” (The Flip, page 25) "I'm already there." (The Flip, page 25, in response to Furchner's "Go to hell.") "You’ve got to be kidding me, cmon let's go win this war.” (The Flip, page 28) “Alright folks get ready for a show.” (The Flip, page 29) “you just got ����BEANED���� on” (The Flip, page 29) “Who wants a puppet show?!” (The Flip, page 29, said through puppet Furchner) "Necromancy is my favorite pastime." (The Flip, page 29) “Three reasons. One, I love necromancy. Two, we can use this against Hillary Clinton. And three, shut up.” (The Flip, page 33, in response to Alexis asking why she turned Furchner into a zombie puppet) “Folks I said I am not afraid to knock you out. I’ll even have puppet Furch over here do it for funsies.” (The Flip, page 29) “Oh come on it’s just one corpse. You’re acting like I don’t have an army of these guys.” (The Flip, page 29) “If you don’t help me I’m gonna have good ‘ol Furchy boy over here give you a hug.” (The Flip, page 29) “God DAMN she’s hot” (The Flip, page 37) “He’s a special boy! He’s a special boy! He’s a special boy! He’s a special boy! He’s a special boy! He’s a special boy! He’s a special boy! He’s a special boy! He’s a special boy! He’s a special boy! He’s a special boy! He’s a special boy!” (The Flip, page 37) “Hey buddy how’s it goin- oh sh-” (The Flip, page 37) "SUCC, SUCC, SUCC!" (The Flip, page 38) “Great, I’m on the floor again.” (The Flip, page 38) “Yipes-” (The Flip, page 40) “YOU JUST GOT ����B E A N E D���� ON” (The Flip, page 40) “You are not my friend.” (The Flip, page 44, to Wanda) "No no!" (The Flip, page 44) “And I’m pretty sure you’re an idiot!” (The Flip, page 46) “Stupid… friends… idiotic… friendship…” (The Flip, page 48) "I’ll sue you! And I’ll W I N.” (The Flip, page 51) “Nyalright ny’all" (The Flip, page 53) “Right. Discount FaZe here will all sleep in the basement.” (The Flip, page 53) Relationships Nina In The Dare, they have an iconic make out session. It is said they have a mutual crush on each other. Yet, in The Flip, Nina is seen romantically involved with Jai for the most part. Raquel also wonders about what Nina really thinks of her. They haven't had another interaction since, but Raquel gets bitter or angry every time Nina and Jai's relationship is brought up. After Nina died, Raquel went practically insane tryu Jai She dislikes Jai because of his relationship with Nina. For the most part, however, they have little to none interactions and when they do its mostly neutral. Because of his relations with Nina her relationship with Jai is more hateful. Dominic Raquel and others refer to Dominic as one of her best friends. She was happy when Dominic returned from training with Harambe, but got tired of him quickly. Alexis Raquel and others refer to Alexis as one of her best friends. Although they did have an argument and Alexis disagrees with many points Raquel makes, they seem to still be good friends. NoVa Basement She hates them. She hates Dominic and Jai for leaving their house to join them, and she hates Noah2 for unknown reasons. Wanda Absolutely hates her. She knew she was using herself and her friends the whole time, and no one believed her. That pissed her off. Wanda's attitude also annoyed her. Not to mention she's a demon and she also attempted to kill Raquel. Trivia * Her species in unknown, but it is hinted at that Memelord is a species, but it could also be a profession or something similar to the Jedi in Star Wars, if I were to make a connection. * Her history is also unknown, similar to basically the rest of the characters. * She has an army of zombie puppets off somewhere. * She tries to say folks as much as she can. * She has mysterious ties to Norway and some Norwegian named Red. Category:Characters Category:The Gang